


Lucky

by loafbread



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: “Ever since we’ve met, I’ve known that we’re special. That the way we talk and laugh around each other is different than anybody else. That I will never meet anyone I can trust as much as I trust you. And I think most people search their whole lives to find what we’ve already found,”





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> a random stuff that i wrote

Lucky 

“Welp, Phoebe broke up with Finn,” Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend’s statement, “They do that every time,” she said as the raven haired woman settled next to her.

They were apparently, at Lady’s house, a close friend of Bonnie’s who is currently busy with the food that needs to be prepared while her husband, Jake, is nowhere to be found (probably to console his adoptive brother, Finn)

Marceline blinked, smiling obnoxiously at her (which Bonnibel secretly loved), “Lucky that we don’t do that, right?”

The pink haired woman nodded, resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder, wrapping her arms on her girlfriend’s waist, “I just don’t believe in that, you know--,” she closed her eyes, inhaling her girlfriend’s vanilla scent, “Lucky we are, yes,” she paused as she snuggled closer, Marceline leaning her head towards her, “Ever since we’ve met, I’ve known that we’re special. That the way we talk and laugh around each other is different than anybody else. That I will never meet anyone I can trust as much as I trust you. And I think most people search their whole lives to find what we’ve already found,”

Marceline pulled back and faced her girlfriend, leaning down in the process, holding both of her hands as she smiled at her, she stared at her girlfriend’s blue cerulean eyes before speaking, reminding her of their very beginning.

They were the polar opposites but they managed to attract each other in the weirdest of ways and when they started talking—the oddity that they thought that they shared with one another was changed when she first heard Bonnibel’s sweet voice talking to her, every little thing in her life made sense, she found a purpose within Bonnibel’s warm touch, she found solace in Bonnibel’s eyes, drowning her with assurance and warmth that she was on the right track with her—and she was right. Loving Bonnibel didn’t fail her- it made her feel infinite in a way that no one could comprehend, even when the world was against them, even though they were completely imperfect with each other—they stood tall. They were each other’s pillars in times of drought, they came out stronger than anyone and if Marceline could have wished for something, it would be that she should’ve met Bonnibel sooner so that she could love her longer.

Marceline blinked, going back to reality as her girlfriend’s sparkling eyes caught her in a trance, feeling the warmth of her hand on her own, “If I did anything right in my life, it was when I gave my heart to you,” she paused to kiss her hand, “Lucky to have found you, Bonnie,”

Bonnibel nodded, gripping the hands that were holding hers, “Lucky to be yours, Marcy, always,”


End file.
